


Those slackers next door

by Pokepam



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Eavesdropping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, The Chazz did not ask for this, spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokepam/pseuds/Pokepam
Summary: Chazz gets his room stolen by Blair, so he finds himself in his old one, with its paper-thin walls, and those two annoying ''twin'' slackers are starting to get even closer than he thought.





	Those slackers next door

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after rewatching the first episodes of season 3. I just love Spiritshipping. And Chazz. XD X3 Also, I like both the dub and the sub, but I prefer using the english names most of the time.

I can’t believe I have to go back to that pitiful room again because of that brat! So what if she’s a girl? She knew what to expect when she came here! And why aren’t they placing her with the Râ Yellow or the Obelisk Blue? There are no girls in the Slifer dorm! Besides, that room was specifically built for The Chazz, and that means ME. Anyway, there’s not much I can do for now, but I’ll find something! Eventually. And the worst is I forgot my earplugs in my room. And if I go back now to try and get them, she’ll call me a pervert or something. Like I would want to see that annoying brat naked. Urgh. Anyway, I digress. The main problem now is that Slacker no. 1 is probably gonna be in his room with his new twin and they will probably stay up all night talking about duels and… yeah, probably just duels and stupid stuff. And The Chazz needs his beauty sleep! So…

‘’…and then, I summoned Bubbleman, and, you know his effect, I drew two cards and I was able to do that awesome combo right away!’’

‘’Woow, no way, that’s amazing!’’

And here they come. It’s like those two are magnets or something, it’s unbelievable, they’ve been stuck to one another ever since they MET. And frankly, I should have been the one to duel Anderson. Although, I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t, maybe that blue haired slacker would have never stopped bothering me afterwards. No thanks. He’s got a very interesting deck, but that’s it. I don’t need another over-friendly idiot following me around. One is more than enough. Anyway, I try to arrange my deck a little and then I go lay on my uncomfortable bed. It’s been 30 minutes. And like I thought, they keep. Talking. And. Talking. And. LAUGHING. How much can you say about a freaking SINGLE duel?? Alright, I’m going to…

‘’Say, Jay, it feels so special to be with you… it’s like I’ve known ya all my life…’’

‘’Yeah, that’s also how I feel!’’

‘’Really? I’m glad!’’

‘’Ha ha!’’

 

URGH. What is that? A cheesy romance tv serie?

 

‘’And… there’s something I would like to do…’’

‘’Sure! What is it?’’

‘’Uh, you see… I don’t know if it’s too forward from my part, but would ya mind if…’’

‘’If what? I’m pretty sure it’s going to be ok, though. XD’’

‘’Well…’’

 

‘’Well’’, what? What did blue head want to ask? Why is it so silent, all of a sudden? Come on, spit it out!... Wait, what am I doing?

\- Boss, what are you doing? Are you spying on their conversation? Asked Ojama Yellow in his annoying voice, who had just appeared near my shoulder.

\- Shut up! I’m not, and go away, I’m trying to listen!

\- But, you just said…

-Nevermind, keep quiet, it seems important.

\- Oh, sorry!

 

‘’Je… Jesse…’’

‘’I… I’m sorry! That was too much, right?’’

‘’Uh… Not really… I’m just confused, why did you that?’’

‘’Well… Jay… I think… I see you as more than just a friend…’’

‘’Yeah, me too, you’re like, my BEST friend!’’

‘’Ha ha, thanks, but that’s not really what I meant either…’’

‘’Eh? But, what else…’’

‘’I love you, Jay.’’

 

Oh. Woah, time out. I’m starting to feel like I shouldn’t be hearing this. But, uh, too bad for them, they should expect that in that dorm! But, is Jaden even gay? I mean, that much is obvious for mister rainbow and fluffy sleeves… 

 

‘’L… love? Wait, that’s possible? I mean, you know I’m a guy, right?’’

‘’Well, duh, yes I know!, he laughed. But, it doesn’t change how I feel.’’

 

What’s Slacker gonna answer?

 

‘’Oh, ok… well then, maybe… that explains why I was feeling so weird. Maybe… I love you too? But I don’t know how that works though.’’

‘’Really? That’s perfectly fine, Jay! Maybe I could… show you some things?’’

‘’Ok, sure! I trust you, Jess!’’

 

Wow. What an idiot… Wait, where is this going? This is not happening, right? But then, if it was just my imagination, I think I would start worrying. So…

 

‘’Just let me do things and tell me how you feel.’’

‘’Alright!’’

Silence.

‘’Here…’’

‘’Hmm, Jesse…’’

 

Oh my Râ, that slacker did not just _moan_? I’m gonna need help after this. Wait, why am I even still listening?? I’m gonna go knock on their door and…!

 

‘’Take off your shirt, it’s going to be easier.’’

‘’Oh, ok.’’

 

OI, I don’t want to see you guys naked! Crap, what do I do? If I just bang on the wall, they will realize that I’ve been listening to them until now, and I won’t hear the end of it. But then again, I really don’t want to hear what’s coming next! Maybe if I just try to go to sleep, with my pillow on my ears... tired as I am, I might just fall asleep and forget all that! Yeah!

\- Boss, are you sure they’re okay? Jaden sounds like is in some sort of pain…

\- Wha… No, stop listening you guys! Go back into your cards, this isn’t the kind of things you should be hearing!

\- But, Boss…!

\- Come on!!

Geez, I hope they did not hear that. Anyway, I go back to lay on my bed, putting my expensive pillow on my head.

 

‘’That… that feels weird, Jess…’’

‘’Weird in a good way or…?’’

‘’I… don’t know… it doesn’t hurt, it’s just… weird.’’

‘’That’s normal. Just try to relax, alright?’’

 

I can still hear them. What are these walls made of anyway? Paper? I wouldn’t be surprised.

 

‘’Ah-AAH!~’’

Oh damn.

‘’Je… Jesse! I… there’s…!’’

 

Ah great. Because of those two idiots, I’m starting to feel really weird. That’s SO not okay! Ok, ok, Chazz, think of something else! Uuuuh… How many days before fried shrimps day already? Four, I think. Hehe, slacker isn’t going to get any if he’s late again~

 

‘’Jess… D… do that again, please, it felt… very good!’’

‘’Sure thing!~’’

 

IF WE EVER GET TO THAT DAY. Something else! I sure hope that that ‘’poor’’ little room-stealer is sleeping well! Even the spirits never caused me so much trouble… Wait. That’s it! If I summon the monsters from all the cards in here and let them throw a random party (like they usually do when I DON’T want them to), I can pretend I was asleep this whole time, and that I woke up because of them! And those two will have to stop… whatever they’re doing! I’m such a genius.

 

‘’UHAAAH~!’’

‘’Mmmh, that’s it, AAAH!~’’

 

Banging sounds. SCREW IT. I’m outta here!!

I got up so fast, I almost tripped over my chair. I’m not used to having to live in a freaking wardrobe anymore! Anyway, good thing I didn’t change my clothes. I just have time to grab my deck and my PDA, throw my door open (and close it as silently as possible) and run off into the forest before I get permanently traumatized by all this.

\- Woah, Boss, are you going for a walk at this hour??

\- YEAH. I AM.

\- Hey, maybe we could go to the beach then! Proposes Ojama Black.

\- Sure, why not, that’s a great idea.

\- Did he just say it was a great idea? Asks Ojama Green to his two brothers.

\- Yes, I did! Now, just go and have fun or something, I need to empty my head SOMEHOW.

As I said that, I had just arrived near the beach. So I took off my shoes and socks, walked in the sand, got a little closer to the water and laid down. Sigh. It’s so silent now. Maybe I should just try to fall asleep here. It’s better than my poor excuse of a bed anyway. Yeah.

 

Meanwhile…

\- Mmh, did you hear something, Jay?

\- Hmm…?

\- Nevermind, let’s keep going! ^^

Happy end? XD


End file.
